Code Geass R3  Lelouch of the Destruction
by Sanctus Malus
Summary: Lelouch the Demon King is dead, and the world has entered an age of peace. But something sinister threatens to plunge the world back into the chaos of war. Who are the Kaosu Angou, and why are they trying to kidnap C.C?


If you're reading this, then know that this is not a romance, or a happy story. This is my way of continuing the (in my opinion) gritty and dark world of Code Geass. I plan to write 25 Chapter, sort of like the previous series, each chapter will have 4 parts of about 1-3 pages in word. If you enjoy please review, I won't continue if nobody wants me to. I do not own Code Geass, and will not gain profit from this or any other works.

_

* * *

_

Code Geass R3 – Lelouch of the Chaos

Turn 1 – the Day a Demon was Reborn

_

* * *

_

Part 1

_Day of the Zero Requiem_

"I am in position" whispered Lucifer into his communicator. Lucifer took the chance to look at his surroundings, and his target. Lucifer was in the Japanese capital, with skyscrapers looming over him as he stood on his small three story building. Several guards lay dead around him, the poor fools had tried to stop him from taking up a firing position. The streets were filled with terrified civilians, afraid to stop the monstrous act that Lelouch vi Britannia was about to commit, the execution of several prisoners, but Lucifer did not care about them, only the target. He placed the large sniper rifle on the edge of the building and took aim on the Emperor of Britannia, the man who had caused so much chaos in the world, and now was going to pay the price for it.

"Ready to fire" Lucifer muttered nonchantely as he slid a round into the guns chamber and cocked it. "Just give the word Danse".

"Hold fire until he passes in front of my building, we don't want the crowds taking his body, now do we" replied a silky female voice, her words enchanting even over the radios static. "Remember Lucifer, aim for his heart or lungs, not his head, we need him in good condition".

"Affirmative" replied Lucifer as he adjusted the scope. And now for my favourite part, thought Lucifer. He slowed his breathing, taking deep long breaths, and time seemed to slow down. The noise of the world around him faded, leaving only the sound of his breathing, but before long that faded too, and was replaced by his slow heartbeat.

_Thump Thump_

He was approaching the building.

_Thump Thump_

Lucifer began to squeeze the trigger.

_Thump Thump_

He exhaled, and nearly pulled the trigger. If not had Guerra placed his hand on the scope? Lucifer pulled himself out of his slowed state.

"What are you doing Guerra" demanded Danse.

"Yes, why did you stop me" asked Lucifer in his monotonous voice. Guerra pointed at the float that Lelouch was on.

"They've stopped, and if you look a wee bit to yer left, ye'll see why" replied Guerra in his deep Scottish accent. Lucifer swivelled his sniper in the direction he was pointing, and Lucifer heard Danse gasp. On the road stood the very man they were trying to kill, Zero.

"This is impossible, Lelouch is Zero, how can this be possible" whispered Danse, confusion evident in her voice. As she finished the Zero begun rushing down the road, dodging the fire from the Knightmares stationed on either side of the float. Lucifer trained his sniper on the new Zero, but again Guerra laid his hand on the rifle.

"Let's see how this plays out, hm" said Guerra. Lucifer stared into the man's eyes for but one second before nodding. Lucifer trusted Guerra's judgement, and so lowered his rifle, and watched as events unfolded. The new Zero quickly cleared the Emperors defences, got past his personal guard, Jeremiah Gottwald if Lucifer remembered correctly, and then dashed up the final parts of the float to stand face to face with the former Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia. Lelouch shouted something, and begun to draw a pistol, but Zero knocked away with the sword that hung at his hip. He then took a step back, readied his sword and impaled Lelouch in the abdomen. Lucifer watched as Zero pulled the sword out of Lelouch, and watched as Lelouch stumbled forward. It was not until he tumbled forward down the float to lie still next to his sister and the crowd started cheering did he move.

"Danse, are you able to retrieve the body" Lucifer barked into his communicator.

"Not without a distra-" began Danse, only to be cut off by the shouted orders of Cornelia as she and her rebels began to free the prisoners.

"Well, aint that a stroke a' luck" Chuckled Guerra, just as the black figure of Danse rushed out of her hiding spot in the crowd. Without alerting anyone she was able to reach the float. She leaped on top of it and brought her hand to touch the surprised face of Nunally. A sigil glowed on Danse's forehead, and Nunally slumped forward, knocked unconscious. Danse then grabbed the body of Lelouch and pretended to pull it into the crowd. A few seconds of tearing and a few splashes of borrowed blood, and Danse disappeared with Lelouch, leaving everyone else to believe that the crowd had torn him apart in hate.

"I have to admit, that was pretty impressive" said Guerra as Dance approached them with the corpse of Lelouch.

"Save it for later Guerra, did you bring the stasis unit" Danse panted, she hadn't run like that in a long time.

"Course I did, youse did yer job, I did mine, cept fer you Lucifer, Zero bastard bet ya to it"

"So you also have a van"

"I got everything, alright, now let's go before we are spotted" urged Guerra. They rushed to the van before anyone noticed the absence of the hated Demon King Lelouch. Danse hauled the corpse into the stasis unit and switched it on, and the body quickly froze over, all functions ceasing and rigor mortis stopping.

"Well gentlemen, with this we are one step closer to obtaining our goal" announced Danse as they drove away, the city flashing by as they drove towards the distant mountains.

"Have we located C.C yet" muttered Lucifer.

"Afraid not"

"And the rest of the catalyst"

"That we did find, and we are heading there now" replied Guerra.

"For the chaos we crave" whispered Danse, slowly pulling up her shirt to reveal a Geass symbol on her stomach.

"For the chaos we crave" shouted Guerra, folding his left arm to show another Geass symbol.

"...For the chaos we crave" muttered Lucifer, removing his top to reveal a large Geass symbol on his back.

_End of Part 1_

* * *

Part 2

_2 years later_

C.C sighed in boredom, for she was bored, unbelievably, completely and utterly bored. She was on the run from the world, the world being Britannia, Japan, China and all the other countries in the U.N. And so that had led her to Australia, the only truly neutral nation left in the world. But hell, it was dull. Wherever she went, there were deserts, dry forests or coastal regions. It was always hot for some ungodly reason, and there was no fun to be had. She currently was living in a small abandoned hut close to the outskirts of Alice Springs; there was not much scenery besides endless stretches of sand, the view littered by shrubs and the occasional tree. She was doing what she always did when something like this happened, waited until everyone who knew her died, then she would restart at the beginning, and start the travelling again.

Again she sighed, and went inside and swayed over to the small fridge, hoping for some water. Upon opening the fridge she was cursed with the usual sight of nothing. Cursing under her breath, she tried to remember the beautiful taste of pizza. The last time I had pizza was when Lelouch and I- C.C thought before stopping abruptly, a pang of sadness stabbing at her heart as she slumped into a chair.

"Stupid Lelouch" C.C muttered, a tear running down her face. She snapped herself out of it, she made herself a promise when Lelouch died, and that was to not stew in these negative emotions like she always had in the past. Now were a time for action, and a time for the only thing that never failed to cheer her up. Pizza. She shot up, put more modest clothing on and got in the car she had 'borrowed', determined to buy water and get some pizza while she was at it.

Guerra watched through his binoculars as the green haired women drove off towards the city, he made mental notes on what she was wearing as well any features he could see. He pondered shooting her now and saving him the trouble of hunting her down, but thought against it. Today he wanted to have some fun; he hadn't had any since the day of Lelouch's death. Guerra held his hand to his ear piece, clicking the small button to send a message.

"Target is moving, permission to pursue" said Guerra into his communicator.

"Permission granted, good hunting Guerra" mumbled back Lucifer. A large smile pulled on Guerra's lips, and he turned around.

"Well Cúchulainnn, looks like it's time to have some fun" Guerra breathed as he walked towards the large red Knightmare that was behind him.

_End of Part 2_

p.s I wasn't having a go at Australia in case you're wondering, I live there, and inland it is pretty sightless.


End file.
